


A Day in April

by KeytoMyCity



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Written before Kangin's Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin finally finishes his time in the army, and the group comes to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in April

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few months before Kangin's release. It contains my hopes and dreams which were crushed when he actually was released, but the Kangteuk that happened made me feel a bit better. It's an embarrassing piece of writing, but I'm posting it for the hell of it.

Shouldering his pack, a broad man waved goodbye to his bunkmates and left the building he lived in for quite some time. Roughly two long years he had spent in this life style. It was a simple style that couldn’t compare to the constant business that occurred before enlisting. The time served here was spent training, helping the needy, and putting on shows for the public. He was hopeful his life would return to what it was before he entered. Three years spent in dorms with 6-13 men, always watched by the public, and doing what he felt he did best, being an entertainer. 

Yes he was singer/dancer first and foremost, but he enjoyed doing variety shows and talking smack about others (mainly the members) just to make people smile and laugh. He had trained to be what he was for years, and even while he was enlisted he maintained the fact that he still did just that.

Today, he finally was going to return to what he once knew, hopefully for things to fall back into place. Realistically he knew that it may not end up the way he wanted, but hoping never hurt.

His boot clad feet led him towards the press conference covering his release. As he reached barely fifty feet away, a very familiar manager pulled him over.

“Youngwoon please hand me your pack, I shall take it to the car.” The handsome brunette man, fans call ‘Prince Manager’, said holding out his hand. “Now you must go to the stage, just follow that man.” He pointed in the direction of a very official looking person with the hand not waiting for the bag. Thinking nothing of it, Youngwoon nodded handing over his pack to Prince Manager, and heading once again in the direction of the stage.

After he got to the official person, he was quickly led on the stage where he was barraged with flashing lights. The minutes after that were a blur, questions like ’Are you going to return to Super Junior?’, ’Thinking of continuing to act?’, and many others were thrown at him in quick succession. He answered them to the best of his ability, ’Yes’, ’Most likely’, and so on and so forth. His mind barely understanding them as they were said.

Suddenly the questions stopped, allowing his brain to catch up only to freeze once again when he caught sight of the what made the questions cease. All the cameras, microphones, and faces had turned towards the nearby road. Two black vans had pulled up, and the doors slowly opened, the members Leeteuk to Kyuhyun (minus Hangeng, Heechul, and Kibum) were stepping out of the two vans, and were coming towards the stage. 

He had seen them while he was enlisted, several times, but this meant a lot. They each took time out of their schedules to come see him released, and that meant everything to him.

The members clambered on stage, the nine men standing in a semi-organized mob of people. It seems as though they put themselves unconsciously in age order. 

After everything settled down the MC prattled on how they pushed all their schedules back to come see him released, and was about to continue when a silver car pulled up. This seemed to shock almost everyone, the MC and Super Junior included. It seemed that this third car wasn’t expected.

As the suspense finally reached it‘s peak, the doors opened and Kim Heechul and Kim Kibum stepped out. Both walked over as if they owned the place, slightly bowing as they passed people, and making a B-line for the stage as the others did before them.

“Sorry we’re late Youngwoon, I had to convince Kibum that he had to be here. Even I was able to get time off, and I’m an enlisted man myself.” Heechul said with a bright smile as he patted Kibum’s head and gave Kangin a hug, and then went behind the stage as to not beak the rules of being in the military. 

“Hi hyung. Haven’t seen you since October.” Kibum smiled lightly as he patted Kangin’s shoulder as he passed. He went to stand next to Ryeowook considering he hadn’t seen his friend in awhile.

“Only 2 of us missing.” Youngwoon thought as he looked at the members again, and the MC prattled on some more. It was only a few minutes later he noticed Leeteuk motioning for him to move in the mob with them. Kangin smiled at the leader, and moved into the mob near Sungmin.

Several more minutes passed as the MC talked some more, and then with an announcement that he was allowing Super Junior to talk he handed the microphone over to Leeteuk.

Leeteuk took the mic and turned to Kangin, “Youngwoon-ah we have missed you. You know you are always a member of Super Junior. If you would like, we want you to return to our ranks, as Kangin of course.”

Kangin knew what Leeteuk was trying to get him to do, so he took the microphone from the leader. “Hello everyone, I’m Super Junior’s Kangin.” 

Cheers resounded from the fans that were around, and a laugh that was clearly Heechul’s also heard above the cheers. That was answer enough to the members, as Leeteuk was the first to hug him. The rest followed making a big Super Junior hug, all except Kibum who stood awkwardly a few feet away. Kangin noticing this, tapped one of the others and pointed to Kibum. It happened to be Shindong, and he quickly pulled Kibum over, and pushed him to the center with Kangin.

“You don’t get out of the group hugs, Kibum.” Kangin told him. 

After another moment the group separated.

Leeteuk reached for the microphone from Kangin, “Thank you all for coming to see our Kangin return to us. To get Kangin comfortable in the dorms again we all must leave. Thank you again.” Leeteuk led a group bow, and when everyone was upright, “We are Super Junior-Oheyo!” 

The members filed themselves into the two vans, the third was already sent away knowing that there’d be enough room for the members in two. They rode in silence at first, but soon Leeteuk had to speak up again. “Glad you’re back Youngwoon.” 

Kangin relaxed against his seat and smiled. “Me too hyung.”


End file.
